La rivalidad de los capitanes de quidditch
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Oliver Wood y Marcus Flint se odian. Un sentimiento mutuo que comparten desde hace años, pero no siempre fue así. Antes incluso se atrevían a echar pulsos en mitad del pasillo como dos estudiantes normales. Regalo del Amigo Invisible para Nochedeinvierno13-Friki del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.


**N/A: **Pues este es mi regalo del amigo invisible para Nochedeinvierno13-Friki, que pidió un **Oliver Wood/Marcus Flint**. No muy habituada a los slash, yaoi...en fin, que no he escrito mucho de eso la verdad es que ha sido todo un reto, pero espero que te guste (y a todos los que vayáis a leer esto). Y que por supuesto, cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva etc...me la dejéis en forma de review :3

**Disclaimer:** Sigo buscando ese disclaimer, divertido y original que diga en una frase que no soy Rowling.

**¡Aviso!: **Este fic participa en el reto _Amigo Invisible 2014_ del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.

* * *

Esta historia empieza como muchas historias han empezado, y como muchas historias futuras empezarán: con un protagonista. Con sus virtudes, sus defectos, lo que le gusta y lo que no. Como otra historia más de esas que leemos y tenemos en la estantería, en la mesa, el la mochila o bolso y que podemos volver a leer las veces que queramos, según lo mucho o poco que nos guste.

Nuestro protagonista se llama Oliver Wood. Es un chico popular, a parte de por sus buenas notas en el colegio y por ser guapo, es popular por ser el capitán del equipo de Quitddich de Gryffindor, (de ahí que saque buenas notas, sin un mínimo de aprobados sus padres no le dejaban hacer deporte alguno). También es simpático, amable, amigo de sus amigos y si ve que tienes problemas hace todo lo posible por ayudarte.

También cae bien a los profesores, lo cual es un plus para él y todos aquellos que le necesitan para que un profesor corrija una nota de forma no tan abusiva o el castigo sea menor del que originalmente era, aunque esa táctica no siempre funciona. Al único al que no le cae bien es a Snape, pero a Snape no podría caerle bien ningún Gryffindor, ni ningún alumno que no fuera de Slytherin, así que no es que cuente mucho. Además, el sentimiento es mutuo.

Le gustan muchas cosas y detesta pocas.

Le gustan los días con sol porque puede ver mejor cuando juega al quiddicth, le gusta jugar con Betty, su perra que le espera en casa cuando vuelve por vacaciones, le gusta estar con sus amigos y salir con ellos. También le gusta regañar a su equipo por cosas sin sentido, por el mero hecho de ser el Capitán y tener el poder de hacerlo, aunque lo hace pocas veces. Le gusta salir con chicas y ligar. No es que sea un Don Juan, pero la lista de chicas con las que ha salido es mejor que la de...Lee Jordan, por ejemplo.

No le gustan las verduras, aunque se las come para estar en forma. Ni el color verde, ni la primavera (porque es alérgico a las flores).

Ahora bien, esta historia no tendría sentido sin _algo_ que la hiciera un poco más interesante. Así que como toda buena historia, nuestro protagonista tiene su propio antagonista. Una persona a la que odia y por la que no siente ningún tipo de aprecio. Es más, Oliver está seguro de que si el calamar gigante estuviera apunto de comerse a su enemigo, él se sentaría con un cubo gigante de palomitas a ver el espectáculo. Sin intención alguna de mover un dedo.

Y eso que Oliver no odia a mucha gente. A parte de a Snape, pero inventémosnos la teoría de que Snape quiere ser odiado por todos sus alumnos y que estos le complacen sin protestar.

Y es aquí cuando entra en escena nuestro antagonista: Marcus Flint. Slythering, ambicioso, orgulloso, buenas notas y popular entre los de su casa. La única cosa que tiene en común con Oliver, a parte de ser el capitán del equipo de Slythering es que odia a Oliver.

En definitiva, ambos se odian. Llevan odiándose desde hace años, desde que se vieron en el expresso de Hogwarts en su primer año. Ambos estuvieron compitiendo durante años por todo. Que a ver quién entraba en el equipo de quidditch primero, que quién sería capitán primero, que quién se llevaba la copa de la casa ese año, que quién ganaba más puntos para su casa. Y por la notas, no nos olvidemos de las notas.

Pero, hay que decir que hace unos años era una sana competición, esa en la que los dos participaban. Si se veían por los pasillos intentaban poner mirada de superioridad y orgullo e incluso más de una vez echaron un pulso. Pero ahora ni se hablan, ni se miran. Es más, se ignoran por completo (a excepción de temas que tengan que ver con el quiddicht).

¿Y a qué es eso debido? (A parte del mutuo odio que hay entre ambas casa que impide que un Slythering y un Gryffindor sean amigos). La razón es bien sencilla.

Pasó hace unos años, cuando ambos estaban cursando su cuarto curso en Hogwarts, ambos estaban en el equipo y se habían dado de leches en el partido. Después de unos gritos por parte de Snape y McGonagall e intentos de calmar a ambos profesores por parte del director, ambos chicos fueron sentenciados a ayudar en las cocinas durante una semana.

Al final de la semana un chico de Ravenclaw de sexto se les acercó y les dijo que si conseguían algo de alcohol para una fiesta que había prevista para la noche siguiente estarían invitados. Marcus y Oliver no es que simpatizaran mucho con los Ravenclaw, pero una fiesta de mayores con alcohol es una fiesta de mayores con alcohol. Por lo que aceptaron el trato. Y así la noche siguiente el mismo chico les esperaba en uno de los pasillos que conducía a la sala común de Ravenclaw y les dejó entrar.

La ovación que les recibió fue enorme y todos enseguida se pusieron a beber. Y Marcus y Oliver no fueron menos, y como es de suponer a la media hora estaban muy borrachos. Aunque Marcus un poco más que Oliver.

-Nunca pensé que te vería borracho, ¿es la primera vez que bebes?-le preguntó Oliver al ver que el chico sonreía más lo que le había sonreído en los cuarto años que llevaban en Hogwarts.

-Claro que no idiota. Es solo que el licor que hay en mi casa es demasiado caro para este colegio.

-¿Licor? ¿Es que nunca te has bebido una cerveza de mantequilla como es debido?

Naturalmente que no, pero eso Marcus no lo iba a reconocer ni después de muerto. Por lo que optó por la clásica estrategia que había visto utilizar a su primo mayor en varias ocasiones. Cambiar de tema diciendo que es el mejor en otra cosa.

-Claro que no, no sabes lo que la cerveza de mantequilla puede hacer a un jugador profesional de quiddicth. Por eso eres tan malo.

Oliver rió.

-Eso te lo acabas de inventar.

-Es totalmente cierto, pero claro como a ti no te interesa jugar profesionalmente no te importa. Yo estoy cuidando de mi futura carrera.

-Lo único que vas a hacer con una escoba en el futuro es barrer con ella. Ningún equipo te querrá siendo lo malo que eres. Además, cada vez se te notan más las faltas.

Sin darse cuenta los dos chicos se habían ido acercando, a medida que la conversación iba adentrándose en una zona más personal. Y por lo tanto peligrosa. Marcus sabía que Oliver quería dedicarse profesionalmente al quidditch cuando saliera de Hogwarts y no lo reconocería en voz alta jamás, pero estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría, porque el chico era bueno. Le faltaban por pulir un par de cosas, pero si seguía por ese camino el muy cabrón lo conseguiría.

-Retíralo.

-¿O qué? ¿Me vas a tirar de la escoba en el próximo partido? La razón por la que haces tantas faltas es porque soy mejor que tu y lo sabes.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Marcus se lanzó encima de Oliver y le empotró contra la pared empujando a unos Ravenclaw por el camino, pero estaban tan borrachos que no les prestaron atención. La espalda de Oliver estaba contra la pared al lado de la ventana y se estaba clavando la esquina y aunque le dolía, no pensaba protestar para darle ningún tipo de satisfacción a Marcus, que le tenía bien agarrado por la camiseta y con su brazo apretando el cuello del Gryffindor.

Sus caras estaban muy cerca y sus miradas pasaron del odio a la sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que estaban. Y tal vez fuera por el alcohol, por el calor de la discusión, o porque tenían catorce años y estaban en esa edad de experimentación. El caso es que acabaron besándose. Pero no uno de esos besos inocentes de pruebo-y-si-me-gusta-sigo. Fue un beso con lengua, mordiscos y gemidos. Uno en el que te acabas pegando todo lo que puedes a la otra persona y la tocas por todas partes.

Y tan rápido como había empezado terminó. Gracias a unos Ravenclaw borrachos que les empujaron. Entonces se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Se separaron de inmediato y se miraron sin saber muy bien que hacer. Hasta que al final, fue Marcus el que habló:

-Esto no ha pasado.

Y se dio la vuelta y marchó. Dejando a un muy confundido Oliver Wood que seguía en proceso de asimilación de lo que acababa de hacer con Marcus Flint.

Ninguno de los dos ha vuelto a sacar el tema desde entonces. Han pasado tres años y el dejar de echarse miradas del tipo soy-mejor-que-tu-y-lo-acabarás-reconociendo y los pulsos por los pasillos han hecho que no se hablen si quiera. Ni para lanzarse pullas de ningún tipo. Excepto cuando el tema es el quidditch. Ahí se dicen todo lo que normalmente no hacen. Que si el uno es un capullo ególatra que no sabe jugar sin hacer faltas, que si el otro se lo tiene demasiado creído y no es capaz de ver lo malo que es su equipo en general, etcétera.

Ahora los dos están en séptimo, los dos son capitanes y quieren lo mismo. Ganar el último partido de la temporada para demostrar quién es el mejor.

Nunca han hablado de ello, pero no ha hecho falta. Es lo que les falta por hacer, el que gane el partido será el mejor. Y ya no habrá discusión posible ni faltas que valgan ni nada. Porque si se ven en un futuro en un campo de quidditch será en un partido profesional, donde las antiguas rencillas del colegio no tienen cabida.

Y como aquella vez en cuarto, ambos están en el despacho del director reunidos con el mismo Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall. Los dos quieren entrenar (o más bien machacar) a su equipo hasta el final para que cuando llegue el gran día estén bien entrenados. Y como no han podido llegar a un acuerdo pacífico ha tenido que intervenir parte del equipo docente para que los dos equipos de quidditch no acabaran haciéndole una visita masiva a la señora Pomfrey.

-Tendréis cuatro horas: Gryffindor lunes y miercoles y Slytehring martes y jueves. Los sábados por las mañanas y los domingos por las tardes Gryffindor y los sábados por las tardes y los domingos por las mañanas Slythering. Y el viernes a descansar.

Albus Dumbledore no levanta la voz. Pero no le hace falta hacerlo para que los alumnos estén en silencio y no protesten. Aunque no puede evitar el que los dos capitanes se quieran matar con la mirada. Cuando todos están conformes y ambos capitanes han prometido que controlarán a sus respectivos equipos mientras que los jefes de las casas avisarán al resto de sus alumnos es cuando Dumbledore les deja ir, algo más satisfecho pero un tanto preocupado por cómo pueden ser esas últimas semanas del curso.

Marcus Flint y Oliver Wood bajan en silencio por la escalera y recorren el pasillo sin siquiera mirarse. Y así hacen el resto del camino que lleva hasta el campo de quidditch, donde están sus respectivos equipos en gradas opuestas a punto de sacarse las varitas, subirse a escobas y liarla parda antes del partido. Cada uno se dirige a sus equipos de formas diferentes, uno con autoridad y enfado, el otro con enfado, autoridad y compañerismo. Y como hoy es viernes, les mandan a que vaya a descansar para estar listos para el fin de semana que prometen hacerles sudar la gota gorda. Luego ambos se dirigen, una vez más,en silencio hasta el castillo. En concreto hasta la sala de capitanes que hay al lado de la sala de trofeos, una sala para que los distintos capitanes de quidditch puedan discutir sobre los horarios del campo, equipos y demás cosas relacionadas con el quidditch de forma pacífica. O esa es la idea, porque no siempre pueden llegar a ponerse de acuerdo sin la intervención de la profesora Hooch.

Cuando llegan a la sala (una sala circular con una gran mesa en el centro y cuatro mesas unas apartadas de otras y personalizadas por el actual capitán) descubren que está vacía. Ni siquiera la profesora Hooch está. Pero Oliver lo agradece, porque necesita hablar de algo con Marcus, y mejor que solo se quede entre los dos capitanes. Se gira y ve que Marcus sigue con el uniforme de quidditch y está sentado en su mesa escribiendo en un pergamino.

-Espero que tu equipo y en general tu casa no haga nada que haga que anulen el partido Flint. Los ánimos están muy caldeados y no me gustaría que mi último partido terminara así.

Marcus se gira en la silla y apoya un brazo en el respaldo, sin disimular una sonrisa socarrona.

-A mi no tienes nada que decirme Wood, también es mi último partido y nadie de mi casa hará nada. Saben que esto es importante para el equipo y quién me ayude a controlarles puede tener mi recomendación personal para ser mi sustituto.

-La verdad es que no me sorprende.

-¿El qué?

\- El chantaje para conseguir lo que quieres, como las faltas en el campo. No es así como se es un buen capitán.

-Ahórrate tus peroratas Wood. No me interesan.

Marcus se da la vuelta y vuelve a su pergamino, una lista de posibles candidatos para sustituirle. Uno de los pocos que promete es Draco Malfoy, sabe que Oliver está pensando en recomendar a Harry Potter y está tentado a poner al chico solo para saber cómo puede terminar eso. Pero por una vez, no va a ceder al dinero de la familia Malfoy, ha tenido unas palabras con Draco y le ha dicho que si quiere ser capitán, tendrá que demostrarlo siendo el que más se esfuerce y se implique con el equipo. Porque esa es la base de una buen capitán: la implicación en el equipo, la máxima posible y más.

-He oído que vas a recomendar a Draco Malfoy para sustituirte.

-¿Y si es así qué más te da?

-No creo que sea la mejor elección. ¿Qué te ha prometido su padre ahora? ¿Una bacante en un equipo de segunda? Sabía que eras fácilmente comprable pero no a ese precio Flint.

Marcus deja la pluma y se gira cabreado. Oliver está sentado en su silla, que está girada mirando en su dirección con una sonrisa socarrona. Avanza a zancadas hacia él y le coge por el cuello del uniforme.

-¿A qué viene todo esto Wood? ¿Qué te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer?

-A mi nada. Solo me estaba acordando de las palabras de la profesora Hooch del otro día. Creo que eso de "todo lo que hagáis estos últimos partidos hará que seáis recordados de una forma u otra" creo que a ti te recordarán por el comprado de los Malfoy.

El agarre de Marcus se hace más asfixiante y empotra a Wood contra la pared al lado de su escritorio.

-Retíralo.

Oliver sonríe con picardía y Marcus sabe que está acordando de aquella noche hace tres años en la sala común de Ravenclaw. Como Oliver le picó sin tregua, como él le acabó empotrando contra una pared, tal y como le tiene ahora, como Oliver no se iba a retractar y lo que él hizo después.

-Es la verdad Flint. Y si te enfadas tanto es porque lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Marcus sube el codo hasta el cuello de Oliver y apoya todo su peso en él, y aunque sabe que le está haciendo daño a Oliver, le fastidia que el chico no diga nada. Le fastidia esa cara que tiene, le fastidia que le eche en cara la misma situación una y otra vez. Le fastidia que sea mejor en el quidditch, que ya haya tirado de contactos para hacer pruebas nada más salir de Hogwarts, le fastidia todo de él. Y le encantaría partirle esa cara que tiene. Le gustaría mucho. Pero en vez de eso le besa. Como aquella noche. Aprieta todo lo que puede su cuerpo contra el de Oliver para que no se le ocurra escaparse, aunque a juzgar por la rápida respuesta del chico, éste no tiene ninguna prisa por hacerlo.

Se besan con la experiencia que han ganado con los años, con la seguridad de saber lo que hacen tras algunos fracasos estrepitosos. Y se tocan, y es entonces cuando empiezan a darse cuenta de que llevan demasiada ropa puesta. Sin prestar mucha atención se van moviendo hacia la puerta que lleva a las duchas privadas que tienen los capitanes y cierran con llave, no vaya a ser que llegue alguien y les corte el rollo.

Las baldosas están frías y la piel de ambos se eriza cuando entran en uno de los cubículos y rozan las paredes. Pero la excitación del momento hace que se olviden pronto de esa sensación de frío y se entreguen por completo a lo que están haciendo. Marcus baja su boca por el cuello de Oliver y empieza a modisquearlo y lamerlo, haciendo que el chico gima de placer, ante lo que Marcus sonríe al sentirse poderoso. No obstante Oliver también sabe jugar y en seguida tiene una mano en la entrepierna de Marcus, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo frenético por el miembro del chico que está duro. Oliver se mueve y es esta vez él el que empotra a Marcus contra las frías baldosas y es el Slythering el que se deja hacer, pero coge el miembro del Gryffindor y empieza a mover la mano al mismo ritmo que él.

Ambos gimen, se besan, muerden y vacían en la mano del otro. Y por primera vez se miran a los ojos. En algún momento uno de los dos ha abierto el grifo de la ducha y el agua corre por sus cuerpos. Y es en ese preciso momento en el que alguien llama a la puerta a puñetazos.

-¡Flint! ¡Wood!-es el capitán de Hufflepuff.-Salid de las duchas ahora mismo y ejerced vuestro papel como capitanes. Hay una pelea entre los Weasleys y los Slytehrings en el pasillo del tercer piso.

Ambos chicos se miran y suspiran con cansancio. Ya sabían que no iba a durar mucho la tregua entre ambas casas, pero tenían la esperanza de que por lo menos durase hasta el día siguiente, cuando ellos tenían intención de machacarles tanto que no tuvieran fuerzas ni para saludarse unos a otros. Pero se ve que los ánimo están más caldeados de lo normal. Oliver mueve la manivela y en pocos segundos el agua helada recorre sus cuerpos. En ningún momento dejan de mirarse a los ojos, pero no dicen nada.

Salen de la ducha, se secan y visten sin decir palabra y cuando están con sus uniformes Marcus abre la puerta. El semblante de ambos es serio y firme, con expresiones que auguran dolor y sufrimiento para los implicados en la pelea del tercer piso. Pero antes de salir de la sala Marcus se gira hacia Oliver.

-Lo sé-dice el Gryffindor sin cambiar la expresión.-Esto no ha pasado.

Marcus asiente con la cabeza y ambos salen al pasillo casi a la carrera, sin decir palabra. Rezando porque no haya llegado ningún profesor aún. No hace ni una hora desde que han salido del despacho de Dumbledore y a ninguno les apetece escuchar las regañinas de Snape y McGonagall.

Al final Gryffindor ganó el partido y Oliver acabó la temporada a la grande. Rodeado de su equipo y amigos que le ayudaron ha llegar hasta ahí. El siguiente capitán de Gryffindor fue Harry Potter y el de Slythering Draco Malfoy. Oliver volvió a Hogwarts para la guerra. Y Oliver y Marcus se vieron algunas veces después de la guerra, cuando el Ministerio entrevistó a muchas personas acerca de lo que podían o no saber de Voldemort y hasta que punto estaban implicados.

Ambos acabaron jugando en equipos profesionales distintos y jugaron algunos partidos juntos. Pero ninguno volvió a mencionar esos dos momentos íntimos que habían compartido en sus años como estudiantes en Hogwarts. Después de todo, no eran amigos, ni novios, ni amantes. Simplemente habían pasado muchos años peleando por tonterías y se había creado un vínculo especial entre ellos. Uno secreto, uno que no volverían a compartir pero que no olvidarían. Cada uno siguió con su vida, y si alguna vez se cruzaban por la calle se saludarían, pero nada más. Después de todo no eran amigos, ni novios, ni amantes. Solo dos personas que había compartidos dos momentos en sus siete años como estudiantes en Hogwarts.

* * *

**Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**: no sé qué era lo que tenías en mente ni si te ha gustado. Pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado y que pases un buen año y buenas fiesta y navidades :)

* * *

Bueno pues aquí está. He empezado a escribir como una posesa y lo he terminado, aunque no tenía para nada claro lo que iba a escribir cuando empecé. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis cualquier comenatario, crítica constructiva o lo que sea en forma de review :3


End file.
